KGXQ
KGXQ is a CW-affiliated television station located in Los Santos, San Andreas. The station is owned by Dorado Media and operates as part of a television duopoly with DBC affiliate KLST. History The station has a small news department like most other CW stations. From 1992 until 1999, KGXQ did not have a news department at all due to a labor dispute. KGXQ was not affected by the 2015 broadcast TV realignment. On April 12, 2017, BeloOne sold the station to Dorado Media after its CEO was required to sell its stations in order to avoid a monopoly with its broadcasting companies. Programming Syndicated programming on KGXQ includes The Steve Wilkos Show, Maury, Jerry Springer, Modern Family, Seinfeld, and Friends. Newscast Titles *TV-27 Newswatch (1979-1986; only had news updates then) *News 27 (1986-1992) *WB 27 News (1999-2006) *Los Santos CW NewsCenter (2006-2017) *EyeOpener Los Santos (2017-present) *Nightcap on The CW 6 (2017-present) Station Slogans *Your Place for Quality Programming (1961-1966) *Quality At Its Best (1966-1968) *Your Guide for Entertainment (1968-1974) *The Revolution of Los Santos (1974-1978) *Prime Time, All the Time! (1978-1985) *The Station You Need to Watch. (1985-1995) *Your Movie Station! (1986-1992) *Just Watch Us Now! (1992-1999) *WB 27, WB with Us! (1999-2003) *WB 27, Your Fun Station. (2003-2006) *Where News Is First! (1999-present) *You'll Find Your Friends on WB 27 (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *We Stand Out to WB 27 (1996-1997; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *It's All Right Here on WB 27 (1997-1998; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 27 (1998-1999; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best is Yet to Come on WB 27 (1999-2000; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *My Favorite Shows are on WB 27 (2000-2001; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *More People Turn to WB 27 Than any other Network (2001-2002; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 27 is Here for Laughs (2002-2003; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB 27 is Always On (2003-2004; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Keep Us Laughing on WB 27 (2004-2005; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best Shows are on WB 27 (2005-2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Catch the Brightest Stars on WB 27 (January-September 2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in 2006) *Free to Be Los Santos CW (2006-2007; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *Los Santos CW, Every Night is Good (2007-2008; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *Los Santos CW, TV to Talk About (2011-2013; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *Los Santos CW, TV Now (2013-2015; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *The CW 6, Dare to Defy (2015-present: localized version of The CW ad campaign) Gallery KGXQ-Screengrab .png | On screen graphics during A Brand New Day in Los Santos. KGXQ-EyeOpener.png | On screen promo used for the launch of EyeOpener. Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Los Santos Category:San Andreas Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:Channel 6 Category:Dorado Media